Somepony Saved My Life Tonight
by Ted Wakeman
Summary: Sky Skipper is an average Pegasus, who simply wants to live in the corrupted Cloudsdale as normal as he can, but a night of mischief and a rescue courtesy of a rainbow-maned mare could change his life forever...
1. Chapter 1

**"Falling in love?"**

I recall a night where I found myself falling.

Falling like a comet from space, rapidly without anything to stop me from landing on the Ponyville floor below.

It seemed life wasn't going to last much longer. Indulging in Discord's own work of a drink had struck back, and now I had no idea what I was doing. Perhaps it was punishment...or perhaps a chosen fate that lead me to something better...

If I were to remember what lead me to such ends, I'd have to remember that night...and what such night lead me to, the good or the bad...

...

The night began like any another normal night with the boys from Flight School. We gathered out near the old Cloudsdale Arena to enjoy a little bit of time, as that area of Cloudsdale was never watched closely by authorities...as if there were any.

"Hey SS, how the hay are ya?" A bloated voice called out from nearby in the dark. The dim lighting around me was able to reveal the tubby figure of Featherhead, one of the few friends I had. His body spoke as a dunce, and his eyes spoke further for such. Despite his neon-orange coat and general skill in flying, Featherhead never had the mental capacity to take advantage of his strength. In fact, most of it was just wasted on his constant crashes.

O'le Feather's pop didn't accept this fact of stupidity well. In fact, he trained himself to forget it over time, and simply continued his efforts at training Featherhead for something big, perhaps the Best Young Flyers competition. However, the competition seemed to get more intense every year, and with Featherhead's growing obliviousness to the object at hand, his father seemed to give up on the task...a sad end to a family with roots relating back to the first Wonderbolts...

Next to Featherhead, with his hoof holding his head up from the wall, was Mile High, more of a regret than a friend. As his very name suggested, 'Miles' as he liked to be called was constantly living his life on the high. He constantly dared to be the best, flying his flank into business that regarded danger, and even death at worst. He would never back down from a race, never say no to firing through Ghastly Gorge, and would pick fights with anypony he could. Perhaps that's what gave him all those scars...no one knew though, because I was the only competent pony to ever go near the guy willingly, let alone be friends with him.

"Hey Skipper. How you feelin' tonight?" Mile High asked with a sly grin, one that displayed all the trouble pent up in him. If an expression painted a pony, his smile would be equivalent to the highest caliber of art in Canterlot. However, he was always smiling when he saw me. Somehow, I suppose he thought I was a pawn to something. Whatever plan he had, it contained me and the unfortunate lug Featherhead next to him, who was currently staring into the night sky.

"I'm feeling better than yesterday..." I lied. I felt awful. My wings ached from the constant flying I'd done the whole day. Soon after the aches, came the torture of the words. Words from the other Pegasi. After all, I wasn't special. I didn't sport any spectacular colors, unless a brown coat and black mane was special. My speed has flattened out since I stopped racing religiously, and with that being the fad, a Pegasus without speed was the equivalent to not having wings.

"Don't sound like it...but hey, I got a way to help ya out with that. We're ganna have some fun tonight, bud," 'Miles' said with a smirk, wrapping his hoof around my neck. I never felt uncomfortable around Mile High, as he never really hated me. In fact, he rather protected me like a father. The constant teasing at Flight School had progressed recently, but the veil of fear certainly shut the comments...but then turned on the resentment. You could never win in this town...

"Yeah! We're ganna have some fun! Fun time!" Featherhead chimed-in, clearly amped for whatever we were doing. I kept quiet with a smile, trying to assure the two I would participate. After all, I didn't want to damper the fun. Besides, with how today was going, I needed something to lift me.

"Got that right, ya lug nut! I got myself some crazy stuff from a unicorn early today!" Miles said with a mischievous grin. A common grin. If one phrase was ever said most often in my days, it was 'crazy stuff'. Equestria made itself out to be a sweet place. The fact half of the residents were neon-colored gave that away. However, drugs ran through the kingdom like spilled cider in a wood floor, and Mile High always had first dibs. No one ever knew why. Some theorized it was because his father (Whoever he was) had connections. Others just assumed Miles was a smooth-talker when it came to the trade. I never cared to find out, and to this day I don't want to discover how.

Without missing a beat, Mile High ripped open a bag he had hanging around his neck, and out spilled three small, glass bottles of a light-colored liquid.

"Oh, oh! What are those things?" Featherhead called out, sounding extremely gleeful that he noticed the three bottles. Before he reach his head in to try a bit, Miles quickly kicked the poor lug in the head, sending him staggering back in realization of pain, complete with moans of pain.

"They ain't 'things', ya dunce. They're called 'Rarities'. Picked it up from a guy I knew down in Everfree," Miles said with an accomplished grin. Every little drug he got his hooves on was like a personal trophy to him. I bent down to get a better look at the concoction, and quickly noticed the fact light was literally blazing out of it. The potion almost moved, the rainbow colors it filled the container with were clearly circulating slowly.

I had no idea where Mile High got this stuff, but I didn't question. After all, both paths looked undesirable. One path, questioning, would result in lose of trust. Losing trust in 'Miles', while not surprising, wouldn't be good for my sleep...meanwhile, acceptance of the liquid would result in...future consequence.

However, the ominous grin of Mile High's face assured me I wasn't going to get out of line.

"So...may I ask why these things are called 'Rarities'?" I asked, sounding rather skeptical on retrospect. However, Miles simply ignored this and answered with losing a beat.

"You ever hear about the story of that dorky unicorn Rarity?" Mile High said with an ominous tone. This always meant a ghost story of some sort, or some sort of story about death, like 'Dead-Pony Drop' (Which didn't exist, which is why we never saw Cloud Catcher again...I still wonder if he figured out it wasn't in the middle of Everfree Forest...) to accompany.

"Oh yeah! _That unicorn that tried to fly and fell from the sky! Was an idiot, but might as well try!_" Featherhead said, his slow voice taking on a sing-song quality. He wasn't a gifted singer either, but at least he had the idea of tone.

"Yeah, the song...Well, these things are guaranteed to knock us down a notch! This unicorn, he GUARANTEED this stuff would slow us down and make us feel better in no time!" Mile High stated, sounding rather excited. He seemed to think his work was paying off big time this time around. After all, all that hard work of talking really drained him...

"Yes, because trusting a random unicorn from Everfree Forest is what I intend to-" Mile High didn't let me finish my sentence, as he quickly shoved one of the bottles into my face, and another one into Featherhead's face, who smiled warmly at the gift.

"Shut up and drink," Mile High said with a grin, as he quickly poured the whole liquid down in a gulp with good precision, considering our lack of magic.

I stared down at the bottle in my hoof, wondering what my decision would affect. The light potion tantalized me, its light bouncing into my eyes and dancing around. This was a textbook example of what Cheerilee had taught me back down in Ponyville...these things were bad news. That was what we were trained to believe. The sun shined, birds flew, and drugs were bad. However, apparently Mile High never got these memos. I myself payed attention...but I was going to say no to my only friend? My life seemed to be chugging off the rails whether I said yes or no...the question was, did I want a friend to aid me while I head down that road to nowhere?

I finally closed my eyes, not believing I was about to perform this act, and I felt the liquid sizzle down my throat with a silky texture. I sat for ten seconds, wondering if the liquid I'd downed was simply the poison of wrong-doing and sweat I myself had created, but it only took me 5 seconds before my vision began to waver, and quickly the poison I'd consumed went from knowing my wrong-doing to the doing itself...and then, my brain felt like it exploded...and then exploded again...

...

"Yo bro, don't be doin' that!"

I felt like somepony had dropped a rock on my head.

I could barely hear a few mumbles near me. They sounded like Mile High and Featherhead, but for all I knew at that point, they could've been the law after us. After all, the voices sounded completely out of tune from my friends' normal voices. They sounded more relaxed, more dazed.

It only took a few seconds for me to realize the black that had engulfed my eyes. For a moment I thought, _oh Celestia no, I'm blind!_

However, the abyss-like haze began to clear, and soon my eyes were able to interpret the shapes of Mile High and Featherhead. Both were still intact. Good start.

I attempted to move my hooves. That's when I immediately ran into my first problem.

My hooves weren't moving.

In fact, they felt like they'd been numbed. I could feel them, however. As I attempted to struggle with raising a hoof, Mile High began snickering a bloated-sounding snicker with his coal-black eyes simply dilating in hilarity.

"He's like a trapped fish," Mile High said, his grin breaking out the air of his laugh. Featherhead simply laughed along, as he looked at me with a simple look of stupidity. It was a common look, but what wasn't common was Mile High's look. His eyes seemed far-off and dazed. Not only this, but his snickers were continuing, almost as if he was in a violent fit of snickering. It was clear his own trophy had dealt him a bad hoof of cards...

"What...what are you two...Ow!" I managed to pop out, suddenly feeling the immense pain the hangover provided. My first reaction was to double over in pain, but oddly enough, I couldn't feel my body either. It almost felt like...

_...I'm such an idiot..._

I finally realized what was happening. The two morons in front of me tied me up for whatever reason. I could clearly feel my body was immobile. After all, the fact my hooves were all next to each other wasn't natural, I was sure.

"Hey, you asked to be tied up," Mile High said with his never-ending snicker plaguing his comment. I had no idea _why _I'd ask to be tied up, but I couldn't question it when I had no idea what had happened in-between now and when I first gulped that horrible rainbow substance.

"You said you wanted us to drop you out of the sky and see if you break that rock open down there. You said it was ganna be AWESOME!" Featherhead chimed-in, his brick-like tone playing its part more noticeably now. I suddenly realized what they were about to do.

"Wait...you're going to drop me out of the sky?" I asked, not noting the horrible truth until I said it for myself. I suddenly realized, my mind flipping to the "On" switch, what was about to happen.

"Wait, no!...You can't be serious!" I objected, struggling to keep my banging headache from growing any larger. Mile High and Featherhead, at this point slaves to the drug we took, simply grinned at each other.

"No turnin' back, man! You want it, you got it!" Mile High exclaimed, turning around and rearing his hind legs, right at an angle that was perfect trajectory for him to buck me in the face.

"Wait! I changed my mind! Y-yeah!" I managed to stutter out, trying to find any way out of this situation. After all, I'd already found myself tied up, feeling the effects of a quick hangover from pure rainbow shots. My two friends (And I use that term lightly...) both glanced at each other with confused expressions, unsure of why I'd do such a thing.

"Wait...you _don't _want to try this out?" Featherhead asked rather solemnly, his tone sounding disappointed in nature. Perhaps his wish was to see some funny stuff occur...unfortunately, that wouldn't be true in my case.

"Yes! I don't want to be dropped out of the sky and onto a rock! That's the _last thing _I want!" I responded loudly, my voice losing its resiliance and fading into a hopeful tone. I was thankful that, even under the influence, Featherhead was a loveable oaf of a colt. It appeared he was about ready to untie me, his head craning down to reach for the rope wrapped around me. I could almost hop around on the ground with glee-

"Wait!"

The loud, rather obnoxious voice of Mile High echoed off into the air, carrying a rather eery silence. Featherhead stopped his jaws as he was told, and lifted his head back up. His eyes now read of regretful obedience, seeming to be a silent cry for help.

"If it's the _last thing _you want to do...then what do you wanna do?" Mile High questioned, a single brow perked in his own clever way. It seemed Mile High, even when..._high_, had some kind of strategic ability.

"Wait, what?" I suddenly pondered, the hope building in my soul crumbling down like a stack of bricks. What could he possibly be thinking of, I wondered.

"You said that being dropped out was the last thing you wanted to do. Well, what's the first thing?" Mile High interrogated, his tone surprisingly serious in its distinction. It was almost as if he _actually thought I meant it..._

"Well I...uhh...It's an expression, Miles! You gotta fight those drugs, bud! They're messing with your head!" I finally yelped, tears blowing from my eyes as I thought of the huge fall only a few feet away behind me. If I fell, there would be no return. No more life, no more friends...or what I could even call friends...

"...Maybe he's right, Mile?" Featherhead offered, his tone sounding quite emotional and caring, a side I'd never seen from the lug. I couldn't tell if the drugs were somehow advancing his thinking, but I knew one thing...the dumbest pony here was my only hope. This wasn't a good thing, I hope you are all aware...

However, Mile High suddenly tweaked his expression a bit. From his clever smile and snicker, to a rather weak frown. As if in dreaded realization, and he backed himself up about a few canter-worths.

"Gee Dumbbell..." Mile High began, his tone a small one in nature. It seemed he finally had discovered what error was about to occur here. It seemed he had finally overcome the influ-

_"-I GUESS NOT!"_

All of the sudden, in a flash of stars and a hazy blast of power, I felt myself surge forward with a mass of velocity. Pain echoed through my entire brain, one from the drugs, and the other from what Mile High had just done...

...but it wasn't the buck that dealt the damage. Oh no, it was the fact that I was betrayed by my own friends. Heck, I even thought I heard a cheer from an otherwise un-knowing Featherhead as I now arched downwards, my whole body rolling forward in an odd gravity roll. It seemed Celestia had deemed my fate...I was facing the ground, the same place I was about to make a huge smash into.

I was, quite literally, staring death in the face...and with my friends doing the duty, it seemed I had nothing to fight for to stop the incoming fate...

...

A/N: I'll be perfectly honest, I'm less proud of this than Fortune & Glory. However, I found this would be an interesting attempt at a fic...so, just comment and tell me what you think! Tell me if this is a good fic to go forward with, or tell me to make any improvements! I'm all ears!

READ, ENJOY, REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I remember many times in my simple life, being told that when you're about to meet your end, your life flashes before your eyes. Perhaps an impulse reaction of impending doom, maybe even the shock of fate coming so close to their gaze. A spirit's reaction to life ending in mere seconds.

Of course, I dismissed this philosophy as impossible. After all, why would anypony possibly think of their life at a time of such of impending doom and terror?

Staring down at the Ponyville floor below, I could frankly say that this theory was one-hundred percent false. My mind flashed no memories of a wonderful life, no tunnel with light at the end, not even a sign of fate.

No, just the wind blasting into my mane, practically the only thing tearing my eyelids open. Apparently, fate wanted me to see the ground when I splattered all over it.

As much as I wanted to remember my life...the fate I had been handed simply wasn't enough to convince me to remember..._good times_.

What was there to remember? My parents and how much they had loved me...before they disappeared during the short-lived Eternal Night. Or maybe how I was going to leave Featherhead and his little brother to look up to Mile High and his drugs. With that kind of future looming for them, I wasn't going to be alone in the Choir Invisible for very long...and which pony would they have to owe that to?

Me. The loser Sky Skipper, who had never won a single race in his life, and had let everypony in his life down. Was that my fate? According to the rock that sat about three hundred feet below me, that was to be my final fate...

As I slowly let myself ease into what seemed to be my doom, I suddenly was beginning to be proven wrong...I started to remember a single moment from my childhood. Cliche as this little detail was, I must include this as part of my story. Perhaps simply to make the moment I tell you...'feel whole', or rather to satisfy myself...

I could remember a time in life where it was simpler, when Mother and Father used to be around. The countless things they'd taught me about flying, what they told me about everypony...everything I would need in life, essentially.

...

_"But Ma, I don't wanna go to Flight School! All the other colts said that it's SO boring!"_

_"Oh come on, Skipper. You know it'll help you more than hurt you."_

_"Ma, that's what EVERY mom says! Everypony always tells us school is cool!"_

_"Ever consider that maybe they're right? After all, I went to Flight Academy. You don't see me going around crashing into walls. You don't want that now, do you?"_

_"N-...no...but still! Everypony is going to laugh at me if I mess up! If I-"_

_"Skipper, you have to remember that nopony is perfect. Even that Rainbow Dash filly from a few clouds down has had her share of crashes, and she made legend reality! You can't accomplish anything unless you try to..."_

_"Yeah...but that sounds hard."_

_"Skipper, as hard as it is, that's just how it is. Up here in Cloudsdale, there's always a thundercloud before a rainbow. If you can make it through those clouds, you're left with the rainbow..."_

_"...Ma?"_

_"Yes honey?"_

_"Do I have to wait until it rains to go to Flight School? You know, for the rainbow?"_

_"No honey, you still need to go...but you'll know when that rainbow comes..."_

_"Okay Ma...I love you..."_

...

There was yet another con to my life as I fell.

I never found that rainbow my mom always assured me would arrive when I made it through the thundercloud. Perhaps I'd been sucked into the wind, because I never found happiness or the accomplishment I so desired. What made that Rainbow Dash filly so special back then? What gave her the luck of pulling off the legendary Sonic Rainboom, and gaining a Cutie Mark...heck, what gave her the power to do it _twice _and win the Best Young Flier competition a few years back?

Then it hit me. That philosophy I had never seen proven, the idea of life flashing before your eyes...it was truly false.

After all, no memories of a good life filled my cluttered mind. How could they? Behind me trailed a wave of disappointment in the eyes of everyone I'd seen. Eyes of my Father when he discovered I was in threat of failing Flight School. My friend Featherhead's father's eyes when his son continued to blow his training. Everypony's eyes when they saw me flying alongside the soul of Mile High.

They were all familiar eyes, belonging to familiar faces. However, those memories weren't of anything I shared happily with them. No, they were simply the darkest times of their lives and times they were filled with sorrow.

What a more-fitting end I had met than to be thrown off a cloud and landing on a rock. Who would save me? Did anyone care anymore? My Mother and Father were gone, my friends were the very ponies that had thrown me to this death, and everypony else didn't have to care. Nopony was required anymore, seeing as some ponies didn't matter to them.

Frankly, I didn't blame them.

I peeked my eyes open, attempting to gain the last bit of life I could see out of them. Ahead of me, a huge boulder that I would perhaps find my brains bashed to pieces on in a moment. I never would embrace death, but nopony to save my life and the thoughts of seeing my Mother and Father again...perhaps never breathing again would serve better than what life I'd build all by myself now...

As I could finally make out small creatures on the ground, nearing the rock every inching millisecond, a loud ringing began entering my ears. Perhaps it was the final gasps of life-giving air I took, or perhaps just the wind that was aiding in splattering me against the ground in a gory mess...

...and as I finally was about to gasp for breath for perhaps the last time...something hit me...

_Literally_

In almost a flash, I felt the wind get knocked out of my mouth as I stopped dead in my tracks above the boulder. My eyes could barely get adjusted to the odd view I was being given, before I began to descend down to the ground once more. It wasn't breakneck and quick, however. Rather, it was careful and almost gentle in its fashion. I couldn't even believe my eyes so much so, that I thought I was meeting the afterlife. Nothing could explain it, I thought to myself.

However, a rather odd voice suddenly assured me there was good explanation for how I was still blinking and breathing.

"Okay buddy, mind telling me why you're tied-up and falling out of the sky?"

I could tell loud and clear that it was a mare that was speaking to me.

_Why a mare?_

Of all the thins I was most impaired at, it was speaking to the girl ponies. Ever since I was a little colt, fillies and mares were the Cootie Queens, and then developed into those little allergens that sparked my tied-tongue and sweating body. I _could not _talk to mares. What better pony to save me than a mare?

"I-...I-...I-" I stammered out like a blubbering idiot, still getting floated-down to the ground as I tried to find words. The problem was not only was this a mare I was talking to, but the fact I'd seen my life flash before me and almost end right before my very eyes. It seems I could tell a pony or two about theories being proven...

"Look, I'm all for crazy stunts, but playing Freefall Chicken with tied-up wings is just _insane_..." The voice continued, its quality seeming to have some cracks ripple across as it spoke. However, the mare sounded rather...I couldn't describe it. Something about this lady's voice just enchanted me in some form. It certainly wasn't one of those sappy cases of 'love at first-sight'. Oh no, I wouldn't jump to those conclusions just then. However, it certainly puzzled me...

As I played with my puzzle of a mind, I quickly found myself rolling slowly onto the earth floor once more. As a Pegasus, it was likely only the fourth or fifth time I'd ever felt any walking surface harder than a cloud. Frankly, the difference was disorienting. The ground felt more...'grabbing' in how it clutched at the body, almost like walking on a bunch of rocks when comparing to the feeling of walking on feathers when on clouds.

As I finally was able to properly open my eyes, my pupils quickly were able to survey the night sky above me. The stars twinkled, the handiwork by Princess Luna clearly shining bright tonight. The moon, however, was covered by a sheet of clouds overhead. In fact, that may have very well been the ones I fell out of...but I didn't count on it.

Attempting to speak back to what I could only think was my guardian angel, I began to stammer out my only available words,

"I-...I'm sorry. My friends...we got...rowdy..."

From what I could tell, this mare was currently untying the ropes my two 'friends' had bound me in. Soon, the oh-so-sweet feeling of freedom to move my wings came back. However, I wouldn't dare move them after what I had just experienced.

"Ha, I know how that goes!" The mare simply said with a laugh. A sweet one, at that. Her voice sounded brash, and cracked every here and there, but it was unique in its fashion. Why I had it in my mind so deeply, I never would've guessed at that moment.

"T-...thanks..." I stammered out finally, only now feeling my entire body quiver like jello as I recovered from the near-death I'd been through.

_And then...that's when I finally saw them..._

Out of the corner of my eyes appeared the very face of the mare I was speaking to. Like a Siren of ancient legend, the voice that was connected was no less beautiful.

I was quickly met with the most spellbinding eyes I'd ever seen. They were a brilliant rose color, shining like the most dazzling gems ever mined in the starlight of this particular night. I could say they sparkled, but that'd be a simple understatement. Rather, they seemed to knock my vision right out of focus. I almost wasn't able to recover, if not for noticing her vibrantly-colored mane. In fact, it had _every conceivable color in it._

I'd never imagined a rainbow-colored mane was possible, but gleaming right off starlight was that very mane. The one-two punch of the mare's eyes and mane didn't stop there, as I could her coat was the most eye-catching color of cerulean blue. I almost didn't notice the small smile she was giving me as I was caught up in my sappy adjectives that sounded more fitting in a romance book.

"Hey, no problem! Just try not to throw yourself off clouds anymore...without me being there!" The dazzling mare said with that...same, sticking voice. With the same rose eyes that hypnotized me so. I was only able to nod lightly, not able to even begin to speak once more.

With a bit of shuffle of expression from a smile to a puzzled look, the mare flapped into the air and, quicker than any Wonderbolt I'd ever seen, fired off into the night sky. Right behind her trailed a spectacle to behold, a trail of her very rainbow colors as she fired into the night sky.

While the moon began to end its game of Hide and Seek and appear out from behind the dark clouds of night, I simply sat on the ground. My eyes were still locked-into the sky, watching the rainbow colors fade off and watching the very mare that had saved my life zoom off until she disappeared into the night.

Crickets continued to chirp, the moon continued its path across the beautifully-lit night sky...everything continued its normal pace. Almost as if I hadn't existed in that moment when my life was saved.

However, my significance was no longer what I focused on.

As everything around me moved about, I sat on the grass, simply staring at the sky with a blank stare. I couldn't find any words to follow, nor actions, what had happened.

Suddenly, without warning, I passed out for the second time that very night. That wasn't anywhere close to what else I'd seen or felt that night. No, not even close.

The only thing that moved that belonged to myself the rest of that night was my heartbeat. However, it moved faster than I'd ever felt before. It wasn't thrill, or even terror...it was a feeling I'd never felt before...

...and speaking as the teller of this story, it certainly wasn't the last time I'd ever have this feeling...

...

_"Skipper?"_

_"Hey...hey Skipper?"_

_"...Skipper..."_

_"...SKIPPER!"_

My eyes suddenly fired open at the very calling of my name, suddenly brought awake by the voice calling me. Excited, I quickly jumped to my hooves expecting...honestly, I wouldn't know. However, meeting my gaze was the now sunlit-Mile High, who looked absolutely languid from last night's escapades.

"Jeez, you're finally up. Me and Featherhead here thought you were dead..." Mile High remarked, his usual voice void of any energy as he rubbed his red eyes with his hoof. It was clear the drug didn't take any kinder to him.

"You thought I was dead? You almost killed me last night..." I said, attempting a yell but only stifling out a groan of sorts. With how much had happened last night, the fact I was pushed off that cloud by my 'friends' was simply a minor detail to the plot of last night.

"Yeah..._almost_..." Mile High said with extra emphasis, seeming to try and break a clever smile of sorts. What reason he had to be clever, I wouldn't know. Perhaps it was to make a joke, as it seemed he made the dumbest of jokes out of us three...

"Hey, he's alive!"

_Speaking of dumb..._

Featherhead slowly lumbered his way over to us two, his eyes donning the same bloodshot look. However, his mood seemed a tad better than Miles' did, because at least o'le Feather had a smile clear across his face. To be stupid was a gift, I sometimes assumed. It certainly payed off most of the time...except when he had to educate his little brother somehow.

"We saw what happened last night! That landing would've been awesome if that lady hadn't ruined our fun..." Featherhead said with disappointment flooding his voice.

However, what flooded my mind was now the memories of what occurred the former night.

Images of my life began to rush like a current through my head, along with images of a rock hurtling closer and closer towards me. The clearest, however, was the image of two, diamond-like spheres. They were rose in color...and dazzled my eyes as I even thought of their splendor.

"Those eyes..." I muttered to myself, not noticing Mile High and Featherhead were still standing in front of me. I wasn't able to catch Mile High's irritated expression until after I looked down from the sky in-thought.

"Will you quit it with that eye stuff? He was saying that all last night in his sleep! Next thing you know, you're ganna want marshmallow pies..." Mile High groaned, speaking to Featherhead as he sat with that funny little smile of his he always carried like the lightest luggage.

"Don't feel alone, Skipper. I too dream of marshmallow pies and tangerine trees..." Featherhead spoke with surprising seriousness in his voice. I appreciated his sudden bursts of intelligence, but this wasn't exactly a case where I wanted to hear it.

However, his screwy expression turned back to normal in only about ten seconds, flat.

"Hey, you guys check out my awesome fire? It kept us warm all night, huh?" Featherhead said with excitement filling his voice as he pointed his hoof behind me. I spun around, simply to face...a rock.

"...Yeah," I muttered with a perked brow and an annoyed look, "great fire..."

"Sure is!" Both Mile High and Featherhead said with giddy looks. Clearly, Miles was just horsing around and encouraging Featherhead. Then again, that was to be expected. Dumb rock...

"Hey, I got ask you guys something-" I finally spoke up after a bit of hesitation, looking over to my two friends and trying my best to hide my emotions.

"-the answer is no, Skipper. You didn't wet yourself after that fall. Lucky you..." Mile High said with a joking grin, clearly just not caring about anything I had to say at this point. I simply shrugged this off, however, and continued on.

"Did...did you guys happen to see where that mare that saved me last night went off to?" I finally eeked out, watching the expressions of the two stallions turn into looks of grins.

"Why do you wanna know where a mare went? You're not thinking of the good ol'e In-Out, are ya?" Mile High said with a snicker, thrusting his...pelvis accordingly at his mention of such vulgarity. Featherhead simply giggled, obviously getting the simple innuendo being applied in this conversation now by the 'friend' I was beginning to hate...

"No, you pervert. I need to find her...Somepony saved my life last night, and maybe I just want to thank her for doing such a favor?" I suggested, noticing that my tone began to raise into a harsh one as I continued on. Mile High simply chuckled at my attempts, however, and yawned in a bored manner.

"Favor? She practically ruined all our fun. We should be plunderin' her..."

"JUST SHUT THE BUCK UP!"

I finally realized what I had just shouted out loud. I held my hooves to my mouth in a desperate attempt to make up for my speech, as Mile High's eyes shot open in surprise. Slowly, his red eyes began to seem a bit like the sign of rage...

Now, my Pop had always taught me to never speak out of turn, especially using any kind of vulgar language. What my Pop _didn't _tell me was to never do something like that to Mile High. This was the short-tempered, drug-taking, will-break-your-bones pony of Cloudsdale, after all. Of course, that very glare he'd always put on whenever somepony did something of such daring course was staring right into my eyes. What a distant departure from what I'd seen the night before. I was staring right into the very ruby-like eyes of a mare last night, and then I gazed into the eyes of what look more like the pits of Tartarus than anything else...

"Listen here, _kiddo..._" Mile High began, his tone sounding as if he was ready to snap my neck. His gritting teeth assured he meant full business, and his short yet intimidating steps assured me he wasn't joking in any bit at all.

"Language like that ain't proper...'specially 'round me..."

As his steps came closer and closer to me, I suddenly felt like kissing the world goodbye again. Only this time, images of sheer pain circulated moreso than my life memories. This was going to hurt...

"...and you don't want to make me mad...Right, _friend?_" He asked, a wild look now glazing his eyes. He had stopped mere inches from my face, having the full capability to do some damage to my face right then and there. However...his forming grin suddenly told me he was holding off.

"We'll forget that mare ruined our fun...and we'll try and find something to do after Flight School today, y'hear me?" Mile High finished, his voice retaining as much normalcy as it had all these years before. I nodded accordingly, lying my way through just so I could get the potential bloodshed-creator away from me.

"Alright! Let's go kick some flank at Flight School!" Featherhead cheered as he shot into the air and took off, leaving just me and Mile High behind on the ground. Looking into the blue sky for a few moments, Mile High looked back down at me, his expression looking quite thoughtful, rather than his normal grins or grimaces.

"Don't go near that mare, bud. They're nothing but trouble. Believe me, four mares later and I still got ropes to untie..." Miles simply stated, as he hopped into a flutter and then took off into the clear sky.

That just left me. The same soul who, nearly twelve hours ago, questioned my very worth in this world. Had I still been befuddling my mind with questions of these sort? Of course.

However, one thing in my mind was sure of one thing...

_...I needed to find that mare that saved my life..._

...

A/N: PHEW! Gotta admit to you fine Bronies out there, I powered this chapter out in a matter of four days. The document I was using for it was blank this past Sunday, and all of the sudden...BOOM. I had a chapter, xD

Hope you enjoyed, have a RADICAL Spring Break if you haven't had yours yet, and I'll get the next chapter of this very story out as soon as possible!

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Many times I've heard the term "Follow your heart". It's been used countless times in those overly-gooey romance novels, been overplayed for years as a motto for life, and has constantly annoyed me. Why follow the heart, the thing that causes desire and leads to the very lust that can ruin the greatest of friends? Why follow something that can distrust you in so many more ways than your brain can? It's like allowing your lungs to digest instead of your stomach because it simply "feels better". It makes you feel lost in splendor while you hurt everypony around you, and later yourself.

Right now, I was falling straight into the trap of those cliched words.

I was simply flying, lost in a sea of thoughts and clouds, not knowing where I was going. It didn't matter, honestly. I had been dumbstruck by the night before, almost as if lost in two hangovers. Not only had I come incredibly close to dying, but I had seen the most incredible mare in my life. Of course, I wasn't going to say I loved her right there. After all, my Pa had always taught me to love a mare by her spirit, not what she looked like.

However, I wasn't chasing love. _Not yet._ I simply wanted to find that very mare that saved me, and wanted to thank her for the very gift she'd instilled. It was the very best I could do in my power to repay. I had no money, no reputation, and certainly no gifts to offer beside my own gratitude.

I suddenly blinked, and realized I had been lost in my thoughts. Quickly looking down, I had found myself far out of any Cloudsdale streets. I was now hovering over Ponyville. The very town that I had come to find as a country-folk village, at best. For all I knew, what resided there was nothing other than foals, dirt-rolling ponies obsessed with mud, and ponies who's lives had come and passed. At least, that's what Ma and Pa always told me. We Pegasi always had pride for Cloudsdale, and certainly despised Ponyville with a passion.

I finally let myself down over the town, observing the wideness and rather charming country-look it had to it. By no means did it sport the spectacular height and grace Cloudsdale architecture had, but it had its own grace. The trees that scattered along the town shined off the beams of the sun, casting looming shadows along the path I had landed on. Without any hesitation, I could tell that this town was more..._natural_. Unlike Cloudsdale, which had been a very shaped city by many Pegasi from before, this Ponyville place seemed a lot more nature-made. It set a peaceful state of mind, and never did I expect I'd be finding it more beautiful than Cloudsdale.

Then again, there were many things that happened on this journey that I didn't expect...

As I began to make my way along the path, many observations oddly put a warm feeling to me. The rays of the sun seemed to embrace myself with its warmth and glow, as well as the trees as the leaves cast the beams of light across the path. It seemed like the brightest colors of Las Pegasus itself, only it wasn't made by anypony at all. It felt natural in its fashion, the quiet-yet-energetic clops that echoed every time I took a step on the path, the leaves that glided their way down to the ground below, their shape shining the light of Celestia's own work in many different fashions as it descended.

However, I remembered I wasn't here to look at sights. I was here to find a specific mare...the one problem, however, was that I didn't know who she was.

Despite my good look at her, I had no idea of how to ask people who she was. I'd say she was 'a fast pony', but many Pegasi were considered such. I could say she has a Cerulean coat, but then again many ponies sported such colors. I could say she had rosy eyes, a rainbow mane and a sweet smile, but by the Gods I'd be considered a stalker of immense nature if I said such a thing. What a curse it was to be so unsociable...

Looking ahead, I could clearly make out the very town of Ponyville, its cottages lining along the rim of the sun's glow setting an almost pastel-like painting onto my vision. Princess Celestia had created many sunrises before, but this was indescribable. My throbbing heart was beating fast, telling me to sit and stay, to take in the unimaginable picture that sat before me. However, my brain convinced me that I needed to push onward and solve my personal tasks at hoof...

...It appeared I was proving the old saying wrong.

...

As I made more progress along the path, I noticed a break in the tree-scattered path up ahead. Beyond that, it appeared that I was nearing the entrance into town. Emotions of anxiety, confusion and uncertainty suddenly performed a triple threat on me in about 3 seconds.

I had never been to this town before, for one thing. I was never terribly good at talking to random ponies in my life, as my parents had always taught me to disregard the unknown. After all, many ponies in this world rather seemed afraid of what they weren't aware of. The prospect of it sounded more daring than that fictional character Daring Do.

After all, the unknown was what set all fears ablaze. It caused ponies to worry, sent them into tizzies, and caused the worst of disasters. What all ponies are afraid to discover, haven't discovered, or don't care to discover is what constantly made us scared in life.

Yet, here I was, charging into Ponyville. A town I'd only ever seen once from overhead, and never cared to know about. As I said, the fear and anxiety of this current situation was definitely coming onto me. However, something inside of me kept me pushing forward towards the unknown.

As the amount of trees around me began to dissipate, I noticed a long fence that began its long path to the right of me. On the other side of it lay a huge plot of land, maybe even acres of green grass and the strongest looking trees I'd ever seen. In fact, judging by the shining, tasty red shapes of apples that freckled the trees' greens, I could tell they were the Green Delicious trees I heard so much about.

Apparently, these trees were the very producers of the best apples in all of Equestria. How I knew this was from Featherhead's Pop, who had tasted these certain apples on one occasion; the last Grand Galloping Gala. Being a former-Wonderbolt, he always had an invitation, and had nabbed an apple or two from the last Gala before what many ponies called "The Disaster" occurred. Despite the insanity, he told me they were "the best apples I ever had!". It was quite a big compliment for whomever grew the apples, especially considering Featherhead's Pa had tasted many dishes in his lifetime as a celebrity.

Speaking of the succulent-looking red orbs hanging in the tree...they suddenly seemed quite appetizing at the moment. After all, I had not eaten a single bit of food in a good day, not including those horrible drugs that Mile High coaxed me into taking.

I suddenly felt my tongue swipe across my lips in greedy lust, knowing I was only a few feet from a good meal or two. Now, I was never a glutton when it came to food, but with how empty my stomach felt along with the disgusting feeling of drugs still coursing through me, I just had to take one bite...

It couldn't hurt, could it?

While my head kept yelling at myself _NO NO NO_, my aching stomach was yelling _YES YES YES_. My jaw slowly creaked itself open, and I suddenly could just _feel_ the enchanting taste of an apple about ready to slide itself into my mouth...and then my tongue quickly was tied.

Oh, and I don't mean that figuratively. My tongue was quickly grabbed and twisted into a mess.

"Hey! What in the hay do ya think yer doin'?" An oddly-drawled voice shouted right into my ear.

Before I could recoil from the one-two punch of my mangled tongue and my blasted ear drums, I felt myself quickly get pulled up and over the wooden fence that separated me from the delicious-looking apple trees. What astonished me was that whoever this pony was, they were capable of pulling me over a fence _by my tongue_. Speaking from a first-person perspective, it was quite a painful experience.

"B-...blah! What the hay was **THAT** for?" I shouted back at whoever attacked my defenseless tongue and pulled me over a fence.

Still trying to rid the taste of hoof (This particular pony's tasting oddly of dirt and...apples, maybe? An odd solution of tastes, I noted) from my mouth, I was finally able to catch a glimpse of my attacker. Finally getting a good look..._it was a mare_. Any bachelor pony would kill for the luck I had the last few hours, but frankly I was the last stallion who wanted mares all over me.

...No, I'm not one of those ponies.

Getting back to the mare that had oh-so-rudely attacked my tongue, she was a rather tomcoltish-looking mare. She wore a hat that looked more in-place on a sheriff in a place like Appleloosa, was orange-coated, and seemed to be quite peeved at what I had just attempted.

"_What was that fer?_ You just dun tried to eat one of ma apples! Ya think the Apple family just lets folks waddle on in and nab our apples right from our trees? Why, if that were the case, then-"

I simply just didn't pay attention to what else the angry mare happened to say. After all, I was hungry and frankly didn't need to hear chiding from somepony. I got enough of it from my parents, flight instructors, and even Mile High at some points.

...Besides, this certain pony happened to have the most _irritating _accent I've ever heard. She spoke like a true Appleloosian, Southern-drawled and all. It hurt my ears and boggled my brain.

"-and now yer not even listenin' to me! How would you like it if I just up and broke into yer house and stole yer food? 'Bet ya'll wouldn't like that, huh?"

I quickly snapped back to reality, finally getting off my day dreaming streak. I seemed to be having trouble staying focused these last few hours...

"Oh...sorry. I've just had a long night, and I haven't eaten a single thing..." I muttered out, trying my best to seem caring towards my deed. The mare held her frown, assuring me I wasn't getting off the hook that easily...

Don't get me wrong, I felt bad for trying to steal somepony's own-grown food. However, my brain felt like I'd been fried on the hottest skillet in all of Equestria, I had a million questions flying across my thoughts, and the only thing I wanted was something to eat.

"N-no...Sorry," I stuttered, clearly making a wonderful impression upon whomever this pony was.

"It's just...I was almost killed last night by my own friends, and somepony saved me and I'm trying to find them...It's all just a confusing mess..."

"Hold on a second...Did you see ya'll almost got killed by yer own friends?" The mare suddenly asked, her face perplexed by such a thought. Her green eyes helped push across the emotions she was feeling, oddly enough. Had I seen that before? Certainly not.

"Yes...thanks for reminding me." I groaned out with a flat expression and tone. The mare quickly caught onto my emotions, and let out an embarrassed chuckle. She clearly had been thrown from one end of offense to the other.

"Well, I guess I can sorta understand that. After all, it's hard to call somepony a friend after they pull somethin' like that..."

"Look, I'm sorry for snappin' at ya...but I'm still pretty peeved you went and tried stealin' Apple family property!" She continued on, quickly throwing a angered expression back on. However, I could see she was apologetic for basically attacking my poor tongue.

"Okay, okay! If it makes you feel any better, I didn't take any bites out of the apple. I'm just trying to find somepony in a town I've never been to, and then it lead to...this!" I managed to get out, making myself sound like a foal by every second. However, this tidbit of information seemed to spark a look of interest on the mare's face.

"Wait, you've never been around these parts before?" She asked, rather confused by the notion.

"Uhh...no?" I answered back, equally as confused-sounding as her. Her expression seemed to lighten-up at this for some odd reason, and she quickly slapped a grin on.

"Well, just tell me who ya'll are lookin' for and I could probably help ya out. Ponyville ain't too large of a place compared to Manehattan or Cloudsdale." She began to explain, suddenly seeming to forget about what occurred before. In the case of myself, that was for the better.

"That sure is a relief," I began with a relieved sigh as I found myself flapping my wings and bringing myself atop the fence next to us.

"I'm looking for a mare, light blue colored? She was a Pegasus, a fast one too, with these...rose-colored eyes..."

Suddenly, I was back staring into the sky. Once again, the same unmistakable image of those rose-colored eyes blazed into my memory. It was perhaps the one thing I could remember most clearly from the night before, and it was the best leading point I had.

However, the mare seemed a bit confused by my nondescript...description.

"Well, there are a whole lotta ponies with rose-colored eyes and...Are you okay?"

I quickly realized I was thinking too deep once again, and I snapped back before any more could be made out of my dreamy gazing into the sky.

"Yes, I'm fine...I remember she also might've had a rainbow-colored mane. That's all I can really remem-" I was stopped short when I noticed a grin appear on the face of the mare I had been conversing with.

"Haha, that's easy! You're lookin' fer Rainbow Dash! She lives just outside the other side'a town!" The orange mare said with a laugh, suddenly wrapping one fore hoof around my neck rather too chummily, pointing her other towards the direction of Ponyville.

"Ah, okay." I muttered, glancing at the mare who now had her face uncomfortably close to mine. She seemed to finally notice this fact, and we both broke into tiny smiles and then broke-off from the connection. I appreciated help...but being that close was plain creepy. Her attitude was clearly displaying the same as mine.

"Well, thanks for the help. I really needed some directions...Not exactly from around here," I said with a forced laugh, just feeling the awkward tone run over the entirety of my nerves. The mare simply smiled and tipped her hat in return, and I simply turned around and went on my way.

What were the odds I'd be talking to her not long after? I certainly didn't think they were likely...at that point, at least.

...

Had I known the facts before, I would've traveled to Ponyville sooner.

After all, my first looks at the town were absolutely wonderful. Everypony seemed so joyful and knowing of each other, as if all members of the same family. The whole promise of closeness was enough to make the town feel like a warm embrace in itself. After all, I'd never known anypony in Cloudsdale to be so open to a stranger as these ponies were.

Off went my heartbeat again at this moment. I never knew what caused these random flashes, but at that point I felt it might've been from the promise my eyes were looking out to.

All I saw was the joyful expressions of ponies living out their lives. From the youngest of fillies to the oldest of stallions, they all seemed so loving of each other and cared for one another. It was as if this was what real friends were, caring and smiling along with each other. Was that what I was missing with my so-called 'friends'? Then again, who would care about the loner I was?

However, despite my good look at the town, I was yet to find where this 'Rainbow Dash' pony lived. I had searched every bit of the town, and yet it lead me nowhere. Of course, I could've asked somepony for directions...but what kind of impression would that leave? Then again, everypony seemed so loving for each other here...

I quickly picked out the first pony I spotted after my thinking, and decided I'd ask them for directions. My gaze immediately met with the pinkest pony I had ever seen in my entire life.

Her coat was just completely pink. Nothing more, nothing less. Her mane? Pff, pink. I was looking at a pony with a pink scheme, and her eyes seemed to be the brightest blue I had ever seen. What a pony I picked to ask...

Gathering all my breath and slapping on a good-looking smile, I slowly trotted over to the pink ball of pony and prepared myself for what could happen.

"Hey," I began rather blandly, noting my lack of decency in introduction, "I'm looking for a pony named 'Rainbow Dash'. Would you happen to know her?"

"Do I know her? Of course I know Rainbow Dash!" The pink pony suddenly shouted out, spinning around in a dizzying manner and then jumping straight into my face. I couldn't even correctly step back in surprise before she continued on her streak.

"We've been bestest friends for so long I forgot how long! I remember when I threw a party for her as soon as she came to Ponyville, and now she loves my parties, but everypony loves my parties, so I told it wasn't a surprise! So then the next day, I threw her a _surprise_ party, and that WAS a surprise-"

I simply sat, mouth agape as the mean streak of speech that was in the form of this pink mare continued on a torrent. Her talk of parties and pranks and senseless things I could care less about continued to stream across her lips.

"Uh...excuse me?" I attempted to cut in, while the pink pony's mouth continued to fire off senseless drabble. Each sentence she sped through, it sounded like she was gaining constant momentum.

"Hey-"

"-and I told her 'No way! That's the same day I'm throwing Rarity her party!'. She felt SOOOO embarrassed!"

-umm, excuse me?"

"So I invited them to the same party and they both had the same party for-"

"HEY!"

Finally my tone picked up beyond hers, and she quickly stopped in her tracks. All of the sudden, her mouth tightened into a straight expression and her bright blue eyes locked down into a concentrated look.

"Can I speak now?" I asked, trying to sound the least bit courteous. However, the pink pony's immediate smile assured me I didn't offend.

"Oh sure!" She responded with a gleeful tone and expression. The atmosphere she was giving off was oozing constant energy and glee...something I hadn't seen often.

"Alright, you know Rainbow Dash? Rainbow mane, rose-colored eyes?" I cut straight to the chase, not wanting to spend any more time with this insane-sounding pony. It was better to stay out of association with the insane ponies, I thought. After all, I already had Mile High...

"Of course I do! She's been my best friend for a long time!" The pink mare grinned with a nonchalant wave of her hoof. I caught myself almost breaking into a smile, and then shortened my expression down to a straight one.

"That's good news. Would you happen to know which direction to head to find her residence?" I asked quite nicely, putting on my best 'nice guy' personality. It seemed to be working, either that or this pony was so insane she couldn't notice either way.

Without any hesitation, she quickly stuck a pink hoof right into my face with a smile, successfully crunching smashing my snout in quite a good deal. Oh, how I'd pay to be as uncaring as her...

"Right behind you! Right outside of town is this **HUGE **house made out of clouds hanging overhead! Just go up there and she should be there!" The pink mare answered gladly. I smiled a rather small smile in thanks, and then trotted away with a small sigh of relief.

I would admit that the pink pony had an insane amount of energy...but that'd be an understatement, quite frankly. Besides, all I was focusing on was finding this Rainbow Dash mare...

...

On my way through Ponyville, I found myself pondering what exactly I'd say to this "Rainbow Dash" when I actually encountered her. After all, this was a mare I was talking to. A pony of potential class, maybe culture, maybe even royalty. Hay, she could be the most important pony in Cloudsdale for all I knew!

The more I thought about it, the more awful possibilities I could think of that regarded me mis-stepping in the conversation, or saying something hurtful, or being uncouth in behavior...gah, I thought of EVERYTHING I could do wrong!

All of the sudden, as stress had always had a nasty habit of doing, I had quickly found myself on the outskirts of Ponyville. With a good deal of hills running along the outer rim of Ponyville, I knew finding Rainbow Dash's cloud home wouldn't be so-...

*Insert Dash's house image*

_...wow._

I feel the need now to remind you that I was a pony of rare class or pageantry. My cloud home was simple, which was funny to consider when clouds could form anything. However, my parents and I always kept it simple. We simply made a home that resembled something like a home from Ponyville, simple yet full of an "at-home" feel.

However, the structure of Miss Dash's house at first glance was _magnificent. _The structure itself, built upon the structural favorite of the Pegasi, that being clouds, seemed sweeping in its nature at first glance, with a large array of rainbow color showering down. What was most noticeable, however, was the structure that served as the house itself behind it. Its observatory top and cloud columns accompanying it were sights to behold, looking much like the Cloudsdale houses of old, in the days of such greats like Commander Hurricane.

As I felt my tongue get swallowed up by my throat, I gained altitude with one beat of my wings and found myself already near the front door of the house itself. Finally, with what seemed like waxing anticipation, I touched down on the cloud layer. At that very moment, I could've probably felt my tongue now fall back into my stomach.

Before I knocked on the door, I felt myself quickly recall all of the scenarios I thought up in my mind earlier. I was acting as if I made a bad impression, I would insult the very mare. I obviously didn't want this, because I owed everything to her at this point. Unknown to my own mind, however, I was just stacking pressure and hysteria inside my mind. It was only getting worse every second...

I slowly, carefully raised my left forehoof up, noticing that I was now shaking madly. This suspense was killing me, perhaps moreso than the rock last night could've. Without another thought, I tightly shut my eyes and rapped my hoof against the door twice in quick succession.

I had sealed it. There no turning back. I meekly raised my eyelids, my whole face tightening in the grasp of nerves as I awaited for something to happen. I secretly prayed that she wasn't home, perhaps off somewhere else.

However, after a mere one or two seconds of idleness, I heard the sound of something moving about inside.

Before I even had time to brace myself...the door opened.

...

**A/N: I apologize if this is a bit of sloppy, badly-written chapter. I've simply fought myself over whether I've wanted to continue this story, and it seems there's not much interest either. However, I decided to toss this up. I'll judge by the reactions to this chapter if I should continue this or not...**


End file.
